Homecoming Kite
by ruji
Summary: Saa... kite's DO know their way home ne? Sequel to Kite, recommended that you read Kite first. [TezuFuji. Shounen-ai.]


disclaimer: like i've said before, i don't even own a kite, needless to say tenipuri. i'm poor...

**Homecoming Kite**

Yuuta burst through the front door, slamming it urgently as though someone was hot on his heels. He kicked his shoes off as fast as he could and stepped in, absently throwing his bunch of keys on the coffee table as he ran through the living room and headed for the stairs. Taking two steps at once, he stomped up the stairs and barged through the door leading to his brother's room. Fuji Syusuke turned around at the loud racket to see his beloved brother huffing and panting by the doorway.

"Yuuta?"

"A-aniki…"

"What's the matter?"

"Have you read the newspapers today?"

"Not yet… you're in such a rush to ask me this?"

"Never mind about that… watch this, Aniki."

Yuuta walked over to his brother's video player and slotted a video tape into it. He pressed the play button, and turned on the television. The screen flickered for a while, before the image was clear. The next thing seen on the screen surprised the tensai. A figure was seen walking through a door, and numerous reporters rushed towards the figure, shoving their mikes in his face, hoping to get an interview done. The figure was all too familiar. One he had seen, felt, and missed. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'Tezuka-san! Tezuka-san! You've just claimed your second Grand Slam title, how do you feel right now?'

'Accomplished.'

'Tezuka-san! We've heard from your manager that you are going to leave the pro tennis world, is that true?'

'Yes, it is.'

'But you're career has just taken flight, why are you quitting now?'

'I'm not quitting tennis, I'm just stepping down from the pro tennis circle.'

'Is there any reason behind that?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Would you mind elaborating?'

'I've reached my dreams of being a pro tennis player, and achieved what everyone has expected of me, it is time I moved on to the other important things in my life.'

'But you once said the most important thing in your life is tennis. What is that you are going to move on towards?'

'That was then. Now I have accomplished the goal I have set for my tennis career, tennis is no longer the first priority.'

'So what is your first priority now? What are you going to do next?'

'I need to find someone.'

'Who is this someone? Are you getting married?'

'No.'

'Who is this person? Is it a He or a She?'

The reporters were attacking Tezuka with questions like a swarm of bees. A security officer stood out in front of Tezuka and shoved some of the over-offending reporters away. Tezuka's manager then quickly stood in and ceased the questioning.

'That's enough for today. Tezuka-san has to return for his rest.'

'One last question! One last question!'

'Who is that person?'

'Tezuka-san will not take anymore questions. Thank you for your co-operation.'

The security officers then pushed the aggressive media aside to make way for the tennis player to walk pass. The manager then ushered the bespectacled teen into the black BMW parked at the side of the stadium. The screen then flickered once more before the tape stopped playing and did anauto-rewind. Fuji turned to look at his brother. The usually eloquent tensai was now at a loss for words out of a sudden.

"Yuuta…"

"That was taped a week ago."

"Where did you get that tape from?"

"Um… actually, Mizuki recorded it. He has cable TV, and he subscribes to the sports channel, so he was able to catch those images."

"Mizuki? Sounds familiar… oh… your boyfriend?"

Yuuta flushed deeply and nodded shyly, a tiny smile on his lips. Fuji chuckled at his love struck bother, effectively earning a glare from the younger Fuji. The azure-eyed teen played with the buttons on the remote control, randomly surfing the channels, and decided to stop at the news channel. As if fate had it coming, it was reported that Tezuka had returned to Japan. Yuuta then looked at his brother in anticipation of some great reaction. The tensai's eyes were open, revealing those gleaming pacifics, filled with a mixture of confusion, shock, happiness, and eagerness.

"That's the reason I asked if you read the papers yet. He's back, Aniki."

"Aa…"

That was all the response Yuuta got from his dumbfounded brother. For the first time in his life did he see his brother looking that lost and confused. He gently tapped his Fuji's shoulder to check if his nervous system was still functioning normally. The honey-haired teen turned to look at his brother and smiled. He regained his usual composure as all the information settled nicely in his mind, now organized and back on track.

Seeing that his brother was alright, Yuuta left the room. Fuji sat on his bed and leaned his head against the cool wall. His brain was still burning from the rage of information a few moments ago. He closed his eyes, hoping to relax and calm down. A gentle breeze came through the window and washed over his face. He smiled to himself. Tezuka was back. Then, the question hit him. Who was the person Tezuka was talking about? He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. The ceiling seemed to be the only thing that was more blank than his mind now. Then, the soft buzzing of his handphone jolted him back to reality. He reached for the vibrating gadget and looked at the blinking screen. -Blink, Tezuka calling, blink, Tezuka calling… -Quickly, he pressed the button to accept the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Fuji? Tezuka."

"Tezuka… it's been long."

"Hn. Are you at home now?"

"Uh… yes. Is anything the matter?"

"Can you come out now?"

"Yup, sure."

"Ok. See you at the door."

Then a tone was heard. Tezuka had hung up. Fuji stared at his phone once more.

/What was that that Tezuka said? Did he say see you at the door? He's at the door?!/

Fuji dashed out of his room and rushed down the stairs, jumping off the last four steps. He sprinted the past living room and almost banged into the door because he couldn't brake in time. Yuuta tore his eyes away from the magazine he was reading. Was it his brother who just flashed past? Fuji flung the door open, slightly panting. Tezuka was indeed standing at the doorway.

"Te-Tezuka!"

"Hai. Ohisashiburi, Fuji."

Fuji blinked innocently at the tall figure standing in front of him. This was too much for his mind to take in a day. First he learned that Tezuka was quitting the pro tennis scene, then he learned that Tezuka was back in Japan, and now, Tezuka was standing right before his very eyes. Yuuta walked up to the door and looked over his brother's shoulder. He gave his brother a slight push, and the dazed tensai would have fell straight on to Tezuka had he not picked up his balance in time. Yuuta smirked.

"Aniki, I think you should bring your kite in."

Fuji snapped out of his daze and smiled at Tezuka, inviting him into the house. The two ex-teammates walked up to Fuji's room. Tezuka looked around before finally dropping his gaze on the shorter teen.

"Nothing's changed."

"Is that so? You have."

"Have I?"

"Mm. You're stronger now, and more confident, and you seem to speak a lot more."

"Isn't that better?"

"I suppose."

Fuji moved over to his bed and sat down, accidentally sitting on the remote control, and the video tape started playing again.

"You watched that?"

"Mm."

"You've been following these interview things?"

"No. Yuuta just showed me the tape today."

Silence ran between the two youths as they both settled their concentration on the television screen. Fuji turned the television off after the images stopped reeling.

"Saa… have you found that person you were looking for?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… that's good then."

"Don't you want to know who that person is?"

"I won't probe. Tell me if you feel like it."

"It's been a long time since I last met him. He hasn't changed much in appearance, though he seems a little bit skinnier now. Inside though, I know he has changed. He must be a stronger person now, because he's been through a lot of suffering. He's been feeling lonely."

Fuji looked deeply into Tezuka's hazel orbs. A faint smile of uncertaintydrew across his porcelain face.

"Saa… so it's a He."

Tezuka closed the distance between the two of them and cupped Fuji's face with his hand. Fuji's eyes widened fractionally at the sudden contact. Tezuka looked into the blue baubles and continued speaking.

"He has a very unique personality. One that captured my attention effortlessly. He is a very beautiful person, he has the most comforting smile, and the most mesmerizing eyes. Blue eyes. He has always been silently supporting my every decision, and doing little things that no one else would have bothered to, like secretly swapping our water bottles when he noticed Inui had done something to mine, and cooking my favorite dish on my birthday, and sending me the massaging ointment I used which could only be bought in Japan while I was away. I never realized how much I needed to see his smile of assurance before a match; to hear his calming voice asking if my shoulder hurt, until I no longer had the chance to when I was away. I never expected myself to yearn for his teasing, to long for his smile… I missed him. I missed you, Fuji."

Fuji closed his eyes and held Tezuka's hand, pressing his cheek into Tezuka's warm palm. An affectionate smile spread across the tensai's face as he gazed longingly into Tezuka's intense hazel eyes, his own eyes getting teary from the words Tezuka had just said. The words he had longed to hear for such a long time.

"I missed you too. I _have_ been feeling lonely. I missed you so much. Tezuka…"

Tezuka drew the slender teen closer to him in a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around the delicate figure, holding it tight as though it was going to slip away the next second. Fuji circled his arms around the taller teen's waist and leaned his head against Tezuka's well-toned chest, enjoying the warmth, savoring the scent, and memorizing the tempo of Tezuka's heartbeat. Tezuka pressed his lips into Fuji's hair.

"I'm sorry to have let you suffered unrequited feelings..."

"You mean that all along you knew that I felt for you?"

"I won't say all along, but I felt you treated me more than just a friend or teammate."

"Ne, I didn't know you were that observant… I thought you never noticed."

"There was one thing I failed to notice. And that was how important you were to me, until you were no longer by my side."

Fuji chuckled softly and looked up at the taller teen.

"Better late than never, ne?"

"Fuji, will you go out with me?"

"Hmm.. Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Fuji… not that 'go out', you know what I mean."

Fuji flashed an innocent look.

"Oh? Do I?"

"Ok, let's do this again… Fuji, can I date you?"

Fuji laughed, amused by the un-Tezuka-like question. All of a sudden Tezuka seemed so vulnerable and unconfident. That slight expression on his usually stoic face, a mixture of worry, hope and gentleness, he looked so lovable.

"Maa… considering our close proximity and how long you've been hugging me like that, I'll hound you if you don't."

The corners of the bespectacled teen's lips tugged into a slight smile, and he leaned down to briefly place a kiss on the other's forehead. Fuji slung his arms around Tezuka's neck and stood on his toes, attempting to return the kiss, but stopped.

"Tezuka, have you grown taller?"

"By a few centimeters. Is anything wrong?"

"Maa… I… It's hard for me to reach."

"I can always bend down."

"It'll be you kissing me then. I want to be able to kiss you too."

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course there is! Saa… catch me ok?"

Fuji jumped slightly into Tezuka's body, legs straddling his waist. The sudden move startled Tezuka, but thankfully for his quick reflexes, he managed to grab hold of the smaller teen. Fuji's arms tightened their circle around Tezuka's neck and hoisted himself up. He smiled playfully in Tezuka's face.

"Ne, I can reach you now."

With that, he gently pressed his lips onto Tezuka's. He smiled happily into the kiss he had been dreaming of for years. He used to wonder how Tezuka's lips would feel like against his. Now he knew.

Yuuta silently pushed open his brother's room door just wide enough for a peek. He was surprised to see his brother clinging onto the former Seigaku Buchou like a koala bear on a tree, the two of them engaged in what seemed like some impassioned kissing. Fuji's back was facing him, so he couldn't really see what was happening. But judging from the distance between the two of them… as if he even needed to guess what was going on. He didn't need to be a tensai to know. He smiled to himself and quietly closed the door, leaving the two lovebirds to their little 'activity'.

/Omedetto, Aniki. Your kite has flown home./

-owari-

* * *

Yay i finally got it up!! -twirls and flips- i wrote this like two weeks ago, but my laptop had to be sent for repairs, thus the delay. i almost died when my mum sent the laptop for repairs before i uploaded it, i was so worried it'll be deleted. but hey, it's up now!!! i hope Tezuka's talking didn't really seem too OOC... but anyways, pls review ne! Sankyuu! 


End file.
